The invention relates to a chain for a tenter frame for vertical chain reversal with tentering clamp and needle combination links for gripping the margins of a continuous sheet or web of fabric, whereby each tentering clamp member has a tentering knife which is hinged on a journal pin located above the plane of the continuous web of cloth or fabric. The journal pin extends in parallel to the margin of the web and is secured in the upper end of an arched supporting bail. Each needle member includes a needle bar which is hinged on a journal pin supported below the plane of the continuous web, parallel to the web margin, in the lower end of the arched supporting bail.
Tenter frame chains for a vertical chain reversal with tentering clamp and needle combination links, are used in so-called horizontal hot air tentering frames. Such chains also enable a further standardization of the guiding of the chains in single layer tenter frames.
Tenter frame chains equipped with tentering clamp and needle combination links which enable a vertical chain reversal are known. These combination chains utilize so-called hammer-type tentering clamps for the clamping action, which have the drawback that their clamping action is limited and that an exact clamping width is not certain as is the case with the so-called roller probing tentering devices.